roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BoomTexan/Story by MattGaminq
I was scrolling down the Games page on ROBLOX to find a game to play that would fit my current mood, so I said to myself, "Let's play Apocalypse Rising! Why not?". So I went to the games page and clicked "Play", as soon as I heard "Sol Infinitus" play in the lobby, I clicked on "Kin Reborn", since it's my favorite map out of the 3. Last time i played on Kin Reborn, I got killed and left the game, resulting in me spawning as a freshie. Not only did I have my Makarov and 2 mags to accompany me on my journey throughout the apocalypse, but I also had my MRE and Water Bottle (I have "Extra Provisions" gamepass), Global Positioning System, Map, Compass, Omni-Light, Watch ("Advanced Navigation" Gamepass), & my Black Trinity Shirt (Trinity Pack). So basically, I looked like a decked-out freshie. So I go on to discover that I have spawned in the mountains north of Olke and between Hark and Windy Peak Campground. Due to the north side of the map being a common place for spawning Patient Zero at night, I decided to move south, and fast. I thought that Olke would be a GREAT place to look for supplies since it has a clinic, two military tents, a general store, a few warehouses, and a gas station. The SECOND I entered the general store, a person all dressed up in black with a green survival packurned around and saw me, I hadn't taken into consideration that Olke was a hotspot for bandits due to it being at one end of Tunnel, plus its proximity from Hark. The next thing I knew, I was getting sprayed at from a Tec-9. I had lost so much health to the point where I was going down in one hit, GAME OVER! '''I wasn't going down without a fight!!! Luckily, I had looted the Clinic before entering the General Store, so I used a Bloodbag, took a Painkiller, and got ready for combat The player was looking for me, but also taking cover at the time, behind a barricade. How unfortunate that he made the mistake of exposing himself out in the open like that. As I jumped from the roof of a building, for no reason, I yelled "SUPPRESSING FIRE!" (''Archer ''Reference) and ruthlessly murdered the player. After looting his body and taking his backpack and Tec-9 along with the ammo, I took one last look in his inventory to see if he had a Road Flare on him (I like to light Road Flares on the corpses of my victims). I did find a Road Flare on him, but noticed that he had a couple of Scrap Metal on him. It made me wonder, "Why does he have so much of it?". Then it hit me. "But of course! He must have found a car!". However, the question was, "Where is it?". I scrambled around Olke and the surrounding towns, buildings, settlements, and barns, desperatly searching for the car the player had found had (maybe) found. I was in luck! I reached a small settlement near Olke and discovered a Ural with only 3 missing tires, an engine which was on medium status, a 3/4 of the fuel tank full, a high status fuel tank, and a low status hull. Lucky me! I repaired the hull with one of the three Scrap Metal parts I took from the guys body, found an engine in the barn, and set off to Vernal. As I embarked on my journey to Vernal, however, I knew I had to pass the Military Airfield to get to the city. To prepare for the possibility of a major firefight, I did everything I could to get as ready as I could be, this meant looting '''EVERY '''building I came across on my way to Vernal. A few minutes later, I came across the last settlement along the road before the Military Airfield. After looting the barn in the settlement, I got into the car, turned off my headlights (It was night and I didn't want any attention directed towards me), and drove as quick as I could toward Vernal. As I was just about to pass the brightly lit "Vernal" sign (the switches at the Power Plant were on), I noticed three figures move across the streets. Now, I knew for a fact that they were players since they had their arms up as if they were holding a gun. I didn't want to get noticed right away, so I parked the car on one side of the gas station where nobody could easily see it, shot out one tire (to prevent someone from taking it), and walked around the city. As I approached the Police Station, I set my sight on the players, who were camping inside a house with the windows boarded up. I decided to quickly search the Police Station for weapons since they have a chance of spawning military grade weapons and backpacks. To my luck, I found a G36K with 4 drum mags, one suspiciously had 84 rounds left in it instead of 100, but I didn't worry. Now I was ready to end the lives of these survivors. I snuck up to the house, used a painkiller, and opened the door. What I saw next, was surely unexpected. When I burst through the door, I saw the three of them crouching, both primary and secondary guns on the floor in front of them, along with a pile of magazines. For a second, I was confused."Why aren't they attacking?" few seconds after I went into the house, one of the guys said "Stop. Don't kill us. We've dropped all our weapons and ammo!" I decided to have mercy on them and said "It's okay, I'm not here to harm anyone". "You can pick up your weapons" I said. "Hey, you look like a good combat player!" said one of the guys. That caught my attention. "Why, yes. I am." I replied. One of them said that we should team up, I offered them defense and they offered me a safe, hidden base up north.The three revealed themselves to be Dan, Joe, and Chris. Dan had stated that he was the leader of his group. He also told me that they needed some help. They had found a Sedan in Vernal that needed repairs, and a Humvee that was in very bad condition. I decided that I wanted to be kind for them not killing me and offered them the car parts that were filling my Urals trunk. Luckily, I had just enough parts to fully repair '''BOTH '''the Humvee and the Sedan. I decided that I would stay in my Ural since I was the leader, and have Dan to accompany me in it. Joe would take the Sedan. And Chris would take the Humvee. As we left Vernal, we decided to go towards Kin. We traveled like this, The Ural was in front since I, the leader of the group was in it, along with Dan. To the right and left of me were Chris and Joe in the Sedan and Humvee. As we passed the Prison, we heard an explosion, which sounded like it came form a land mine. Next thing we knew, an entire squad of bandits came chasing us. I act stupid sometimes, even when it is the most inappropriate, which caused me to yell out "RAMPAGE!!!" in both Global and Group chat. The '''SECOND '''I realized those bandits started chasing us, I got a major adrenaline rush. I still knew that we had to survive, yet I wanted to kill these guys for fun, which made me look like a complete maniac. I was excited AF, but my team on the other hand were '''HORRIFIED '''by the fact that an entire bandit squad were going to kill us. We thought that without a doubt one or two of us was going to die in this battle, so we thought up a plan and decided. I jumped out of the car along with Dan, Dan took the wheel while I got into the enclosed back seats of the Ural (This is a good place to take cover from aggressive players). As the car started again and tried speeding away from the bandits, Chris and Joe came in closer to the sides of the Ural, jumped off their cars, landed on the roof, and got into the seats I was in. We started spraying the bandits with all we had. I knew I couldn't let my men down. I knew I couldn't lets some guys kill me just for fun. I knew - I had to live. Within seconds I ended the lives of 2 bandits in a Humvee. I almost fell out of the back of the car since Dan had to swerve left to avoid the speeding car that belonged to the bandits I killed. Two bandits down, four left to go. By the time we were about 3 minutes into the 'Road Rampage" we had already made it up to an intersection near the north side of the map, which meant we had to decide to lead the bandits north, to Hark, or east, to Olke. I yelled out in the group chat to Dan to make it look like we were going to continue down the road, to Hark, then suddenly make a sharp right turn toward Olke. The plan was successful, but not enough. As we swerved, we had just realized that the bandits had a plan of their '''OWN. The lead bandit was in a tan Ural, and went in front of us, to block us, the other two, who were in white Urals, had tried to block us from both right and left. We managed to juke the white Ural blocking us and sped down the road toward Olke. Once again, us guys in the back started spraying the Urals. Joe had ran out of ammo for his HK-21 and was killed as he tried to reload. "Man down! Man down!", I yelled into the group chat. I didn't want to get anyone else in my team harmed, so I placed a vehicle mine down on the ground. "BOOM". The mine went off as one of the bandits, stupidly drove over it, leaving only 3 left to kill. "Ummm. Matt? We have a BIG problem!", said Dan. I angrily turned around and said "What is it?!". I got informed that we were quickly approaching Windy Peak Campground and were running out of places to run, fast. We were now driving up the mountainside next to where the Military Outpost used to be. I got an idea. I placed another vehicle mine on the ground and annihilated the Ural carrying the last secondary bandit. Now it was 3v2. Chris jumped out of the back to fight the bandits, only to get run over and flung off the mountain. Only Dan, the two bandits, and I remained. The bandits decided to remain in the Ural to attempt to finish us off easier by simply running us over. Sadly, Dan had made the deadly mistake of getting into the car at the same time the bandits rammed our Ural off the dirt road, and down the cliff, plunging Dan to his death. Now it was the final showdown. One lone survivor versus two heavily armed bandits that were furious. They started driving toward me to run me over. I froze in horror as the Ural quickly approached me. But then I remembered my teammates. I couldn't let them die for nothing. I had to avenge my buddies. I used the fact of being run over to my advantage. I stood still until the bandits were so close to hitting me. Then, I got out of the way and watched as the bandits met the same fate as Dan, plunging down the cliff. I watched as the both mine and the bandits Urals burned in a blazing inferno at the base of the cliff. I was speechless. I must have stayed frozen looking down for a minute or so, cause by the time I even bothered to look up, the sun was setting over the horizon. Having gone through that exciting adventure, and witnessing the deaths of my teammates. I walked off toward Windy Peak. When I reached the campgrounds, I was welcomed by the comforting sound of the wind rushing through the world. As I watched the sun go down, I said quietly 'I am ..... A Survivor". Category:Blog posts